uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Chart Run Predictions Game
Not to be confused with the Chart Predictions game, which is predicting the top 100 Singles Chart, not individual singles. Introduction Each week from Sunday at 7:00PM (when the UK Singles Chart Top 100 is published) until Wednesday at 6:00PM (before the Chart Update) you must predict, for new (to top 100 or 200) and re-entries (to top 100 or 200) in the top 40 the chart runs for them. It is like Chart Predictions, but you have to predict individual singles, and it is not just for the next chart week, but for its entire performance until it drops out. The reason you may only predict between Sunday evening until Wednesday evening is because the new and re-entries in the Chart Update may differ to the end result on the top 100 chart on Sunday. Scoring A correct match is worth 500 points, and each position out is 10 points off of 500 points. For example, predicting song X to be at 63 on its 12th week when it actually ends on 80 awards the player 330 points, because the player was 17 positions out, which is 10 times 17 (170) and 500 take away 170 is 330. Player Stats Example You Make Me by Avicii is currently new at 5. You may predict the position in the chart it will be the following week, and consecutive weeks after that, until you predict it will drop out of the top 100. You have until 6:00PM on Wednesday to predict the song's ENTIRE top 100 chart run until it leaves the top 100. Remember you cannot change any of your predictions for that single after Wednesday. Each week you must compare the position you predicted the song to be at against the song's actual position. See the scoring section above for how to score. If you predict the song to drop out too early, each week the song stays in the chart after the predicted dropout week is minus 20 off your score. If the song you predict drops out earlier than predicted, each extra week you predicted in the chart is also minus 20. You must do the whole chart run predictions for that single BEFORE the Chart Update, and you have until then to alter your predictions as well. If the song re-enters while your predict run is still predicted in the chart, you will still be given points for the matches. But if you predict it to dropout during that re-entry period, you still get -20! Remember, the debut or re-entry position (the first week) is NEVER predicted. Template Singles Predicted Each week has its own blog post which players must predict new entries for that week ending chart. Aqua: The current week to predict (prediction ends Wednesday 4:00PM) Albums (for fun) Taylor jago 16.06 predicted HAIM's Days are gone (12/10/2013) and John Newman's Tribute (26/10/2013). 28/09/2013 05/10/2013 Game closed. 12/10/2013 Game closed. 19/10/2013 (Game closed) 26/10/2013 Closed, apart from Tribute. 02/11/2013 09/11/2013 16/11/2013 23/11/2013 30/11/2013 Rate Chart Run Predictions Game 5 4 3 2 1 Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Fun and Games Category:Prediction Games